A single love
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Milo esta confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, y ahora que Camus decide revelar lo k siente por él... se encuentra aún más perdido... ¿Acaso le ama? [CxM] [Cap 1: Incomplete]


**_Hi again!... una vez más anda por aki con otro de mis fics xDDD... estuve trabajando semanas en este; así espero les guste xDDD… y k alguien no kiera matarme _**

… **o … o … **

**Incomplete**

¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para meterse en mi vida? ¿Acaso yo alguna vez me eh metido en sus asuntos?

Yo creo que no… ¿Entonces porque Kanon lo hace?

En primera, yo hago lo que me gusta, no perjudico a nadie y soy feliz… ¿Entonces cuál es su problema?

-"_Aquí nadie se atreve a decirte tus cosas; pero yo soy diferente a todos ellos… Así que solo eres un estúpido, vanidoso, presidido, pretencioso… no te importan los sentimientos de los demás. Llamaste a Camus «**Ser incompleto**» por su incapacidad para amar ¿Y por qué no te miraste en un espejo primero?... Tú tampoco tienes esa capacidad… Al menos Camus, entendió que te amaba y te lo dijo ¿Pero tú? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea de que sintió?... eres un insensible…_"

Aquellas palabras dichas con tal odio… aún me queman por dentro. Quizá fue un error portarme así con el hielito, después de todo lo que hizo por mi aquella noche… estaba tan dispuesto a estar conmigo para darme una noche especial… algo más que solo sexo; luego termino admitiendo que en realidad estaba enamorado de mi… y ahí fue cuando mi lengua dijo eso… se me salió sin pensar…

Bueno, es que a mi siempre me pareció que no sentía… yo que iba a saber que si lo hacia…

La verdad es que no puedo corresponderle, me siento extraño de tan solo pensarme con una sola persona; así que ese idota de Kanon no sabe de lo esta hablando… Ya que la única razón por la cual no quiero amarlo, es para no lastimarlo… así es, muy a su pesar, me preocupo por alguien más que por mi mismo…

---

Me siento un tanto confundido, sé que debo hablar con Camus para arreglar este asunto, por que él me importa como persona y nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado bien, de hecho, es el único al que yo podría considerar amigo en todo el santuario…

Toco la puerta con cierta desgana, tal pareciera que no quiero que su dueño sepa que estoy ahí. Él hace su aparición, nuestras miradas se cruzan y por primera vez noto algo extrañado en la suya… ya no me reflejo en ella… y es rara la sensación, porque esos ojos que antes poseían un brillo seductor, ahora se encuentran opacos y tristes

-"Hola Camus… me preguntaba si podríamos charlar un rato"- Él no me mira, sus ojos permanecen fijos en el piso, luego se hace un lado dejando la puerta libre y se dirige hacia la silla junto a su mesa; yo le imito sintiéndome incómodo

-"¿Quieres algo de beber?"- Me pregunta aún sin mirarme

-"Claro, un poco de vino, si tienes"- Se levanta y se dirige hacia su cocina, yo solo me limito a mirar mis dedos que tamborean sobre la mesa. Segundos después regresa con una botella y dos pequeñas copas, sirve la mía y la luego la suya… pero no la bebe… creo que espera la oportunidad para hacerlo o solo un pretexto

Yo me quedo callado bebiendo apenas mi copa, sin atreverme a decir otra palabra, porque aún debo pensar en que decirle, ya hay una duda que me no me deja tranquilo… algo que eh querido preguntarle desde esa anoche… ¿Tengo el valor para hacerlo?...

¡Claro que si, soy un santo dorado… no un chiquillo de doce años, por todos los dioses!

-"¿Por qué me lo pediste?"- Por fin logro articular palabra. Él levanta ambas cejas, luego su semblante vuelve a reflejar el dolor que le provoca mi presencia

-"Te lo dije esa noche, porque yo te amo"- Sus ojos se clavan en la mesa, toma la copa servida de vino más no la bebe… juega con ella y con sus dedos

-"Pero yo jamás te pedí que estuvieras conmigo… nunca me pasó por la cabeza hacerte eso a ti… porque eres la única persona que no solo ha buscado sexo en mi…"- Mis propias palabras me sorprenden, y me hacen notar algo que hasta entonces ignoraba o me negaba a creer: Camus siempre ah sido un amigo fiel, jamás ah buscado nada más en mi que la compañía… porque a él si le intereso como persona.

-"Por eso fui yo quien te pedí aquella noche que estuviéramos juntos"- Contesta sacándome de mis pensamientos; miro sus manos que ahora se han convertido en puños y están sobre le mesa, dándome cuenta de que los aprieta con tal fuerza que sus dedos están más blancos que el hielo

-"Creí que solo lo decías para saber lo que se sentía"- Le digo mirando de nuevo su rostro

-"Esa nunca fue mi intención, yo siempre te eh tomado enserio Milo… Y si recuerdas, te pregunté la razón por la cual nunca habías intentado seducirme… cosa que no me respondiste… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo soy?"- Su voz ahora sonaba quebrada y su mirada se había clavado en la mía, suplicándome una respuesta pronta…

-"Jamás ah cruzado por mi cabeza semejante cosa"- Respondo –"Pero no creí que quisieras algo más conmigo… tú eres muy reservado… y…"

-"¡Soy un hielo!... ¡Eso es lo que piensas!"- Grita de pronto levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus palmas mientras me taladra su fría mirada. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que sufre más de lo que jamás había imaginado… y esa sensación que sus ojos me provocan, me asusta

-"Camus…"- Trato de calmarlo; pero él simplemente se aleja de la mesa y me da la espalda, aunque yo puedo ver la nueva tensión en sus puños apretados

-"Soy un maldito ser incompleto que no puede amar ni ser amado"- Dice apretando los dientes

-"Calmate… las cosas no son así…"- Me levanto para tomarle por los hombros y tranquilizarle; pero él me da la cara primero y puedo ver correr por sus mejillas, algo cristalino… lo que reconozco enseguida como lágrimas…

-"Lo dijiste muy claro Milo, «Tú no puedes sentir Camus, eres un ser incompleto»… Eso es todo lo que soy…"- Dice con frialdad

-"Yo no…"- Balbuceó tratando de que su fría mirada no me intimide

-"¡Lo dijiste!"- Grita desesperado, haciendo reflejo en mi sentido de la angustia, y no puedo evitar sentirme tan indefenso ante tal comportamiento que jamás imaginé en él; así que el impulso de hablarle en el mismo tono sale de mi

-"¡ESTA BIEN, LO ADMITO!"- Mi voz se quiebra sin que pueda controlarlo; pero aun conservo la cordura y no pienso llorar por nada que no valga la pena –"Siempre eh pensando que no tienes sentimientos, que a ti te son indiferentes las emociones… es lo que me has demostrado"- Su sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa… más luego suelta un suspiro y sonríe con el entrecejo fruncido sin dejar de negar con la cabeza mientras su mirada sigue clava en mi

-"Pues ya vez que no"- Niega –"Soy incluso mucho más humano que tú… porque yo si sé que es amar"- Sonríe con triunfo, como si de pronto hubiera ganado algo valioso

-"No sabes lo que estas diciendo"- Sus palabras me duelen y mis ojos se cubren de algo que había olvidado porque nunca lo hacia... algo llamado ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué?

-"Claro que lo sé… Milo de Escorpio no sabe lo que es el amor…"- Sonríe aún con la mirada herida mientras un suspiro escapa de sus labios. Y yo no puedo controlar lo que vino a continuación, el que mi puño se incrustara en una de sus mejillas para cerrarle la boca… para que dejara de decir cosas que ni él mismo entendía ¿Acaso yo lo hago?

-"Todo lo que quiero hacer es protegerte de mi mismo, no quiero dañarte Camus, esa es mi verdad… Eres lo más importante en mi vida…"- Mis palabras me dejan con la boca abierta…

¿Por qué dije eso? Ni yo mismo lo sé… ¿Acaso siento algo más por él?... ¿Es posible que aquella noche significara más para mi de lo que yo mismo me imaginé?

_**Continúa…**_

… **o … o …**

_No estoy acostumbrada a poner a Camus como seme; pero trataré de sacar el fic adelante, bye!_


End file.
